


I Had You Before

by PansexualPosey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualPosey/pseuds/PansexualPosey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Today was the day. Today, Scott was going to ask Stiles to marry him. So far, it wasn’t going well. Stiles was supposed to meet Scott at the restaurant right after he got out of work at the sheriff’s office. He’s late and that has Scott on edge. He paces in front of the restaurant and keeps fiddling with the small box in his pocket."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had You Before

**Author's Note:**

> I got so much positive feedback from my first Fic "Happy Birthday Stiles" I was inspired to do another. Thanks for the love guys!
> 
> check me out on Tumblr http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com

“Stiles where the hell are you? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.” Scott pressed end call and shoved the phone in his pocket right next to the small box he kept so hidden from Stiles for the past two week.

 

Today was the day. Today, Scott was going to ask Stiles to marry him. So far, it wasn’t going well. Stiles was supposed to meet Scott at the restaurant right after he got out of work at the sheriff’s office. He’s late and that has Scott on edge. He paces in front of the restaurant and keeps fiddling with the small box in his pocket.

 

It had taken months for Scott to save up for the ring. It had almost taken as long for him to pick one out. For weeks Scott visited every jeweler in Beacon Hills. He couldn’t decide what he wanted to get Stiles. He was always awful at picking the gifts with the most meaning. That was always Stiles’ specialty. Which was only 1 on a list of a billion reasons why Scott loved him.

 

In the few months that Scott searched jewelers, everyone in his pack almost hated him. First he asked Allison to go with him to look. After two weeks of his indecisiveness, she passed him to his mother. “Scott, listen. I love you, but you are trying my patience. Maybe it’s best if you ask someone who loves you a little more than me.” She said with her hand cupping his cheek. His mother lasted three weeks. “I can’t do this Scott, you know Stiles is going to like anything you give him.” Scott just pulled at his hair. “Mom you don’t understand! It’s Stiles! He doesn’t deserve anything, he deserves everything!” At that, she smiled and gave him a peck leaving him alone in the jeweler.

 

Lydia lasted two days, “You are hopeless. I don’t know how he has the patience with you. Thanks a lot Scott, you’ve ruined jewelry for me now.” Then she stormed out leaving Scott with Bob. Yeah, Scott has basically gotten on a first name basis with every Jeweler in town.  He was surprised he actually found the one he wanted. Bob had just put it on display, as it was a brand new product. When he saw it, he knew it was perfect. _It needs one more thing_ , he thought to himself. Leaving the jeweler, Scott took the ring in his hand and read the words he paid to have engraved: **_I had you before_**.

 

After hearing the awful squeal of Roscoe’s brakes two blocks away, he shoved the ring back in the box and back in his pocket before Stiles saw it. Stiles Braked hard and shifted Roscoe into park and jumped out of the car all almost simultaneously. It was all so fast that it amazed Scott. “Scott, I’m so sorry, I just _needed_ to go home first and change.” He said as her threw his arms around Scott and gave him a quick peck. At that point, Scott noticed a few things.

 

First, Stiles had a slight tremble. It was very small, but with thanks to the hypersensitivity capabilities of being a werewolf, Scott picked up on it. Second, Stiles eyes had a certain sparkle to them today. Third, even past the smell of Scott’s favorite cologne on stiles’ body, he could pick up the smell of … fear? Why was Stiles scared? Did he know what was about to happen? Oh man, he knew he shouldn’t have taken Lydia ring hunting.

 

\--

 

Why was Scott looking at him funny? “So are we gonna go inside or?” Stiles asked dragging out the “or.” Scott’s eyes went wide.

 

“Oh yeah! Totally. Yeah, lets go… eat… in the… in the restaurant… that we made reservations for.”

 

_Oh he was totally acting weird._ Stiles said in his head. Which only made him more nervous. “Okay? Let’s go.” Stiles said, leading the way in the restaurant. He held the door open for Scott to give his shaky hands something to do. Scott smiled, and that seemed to calm Stiles’ nerves a bit.

 

Behind Scott, Stiles let out a heavy sigh, still low enough that a werewolf couldn’t pick up. He also managed to steady his heart so Scott couldn’t hear how erratic it was in the jeep.

 

After they were seated, Stiles noticed Scott’s gaze burning through him. “What? Is there something on my face? My hair? I knew I shouldn’t have let the window down.” Smooth Stiles.

 

“No, nothing. You just… you dressed up, you look amazing.” Scott said.

 

Stiles was wearing black dress pants with a black dress shirt carefully tucked into the pants. He also had a nice grey bowtie that his dad had helped him tie. “He’s going to lose his shit.” His dad had told him with a pat on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you son.”

 

“Thanks. You look great too, ya’know.” Stiles said to Scott. Scott wore something similar to Stiles except he had on a red shirt with a black tie. Scott just smiled and his cheeks flushed a light pink even with his Latin skin tone. Stiles reached his arm across the table and took Scott’s hand in his gripping it firmly without breaking eye contact.

 

\--

 

_Okay so dinner wasn’t so bad._ Scott thought to himself. I just have to get him to the preserve. The two were back in the jeep cruising downtown holding hands over the gearshift. They broke the silence at the same time.

 

“So-“

 

“So-“

They laughed at that. “You first.” Scott had said.

 

“No, I’m sorry, you go first” Stiles offered with a smile.

 

“Well, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe take a detour home and stop in the preserve for a bit. It’s a nice night out.”

 

“I was actually gonna ask the same thing.” Stiles said with a really big grin.

 

“Perfect.” Scott replied while giving a gentle squeeze to Stiles’ hand.

 

\--

 

_Okay you got him in the preserve, don’t fuck it up Stiles._ Stiles’ inner monologue was interrupted by Scott placing an arm around his shoulder. Stiles smiled and instead broke Scott’s grip on his shoulder and instead got behind Scott and placed his arms on his shoulders. Stiles then jumped up and wrapped his legs around Scott waist and his arms around Scott’s neck. He then reached his head around Scott’s and placed a nice wet kiss on Scott’s cheek. Scott smiled and turned his head to stiles so their lips made contact. It was short but sweet and that’s all that mattered.

 

Scott carried Stiles piggyback to the lookout above Beacon Hills and set Stiles down on a large rock and then sat beside him. Stiles intertwined his fingers with Scott’s and rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Isn’t this beautiful?” Stiles said.

 

“Yeah it is. I’m glad we came here.”

 

Stiles began to reach into his pocket with his empty hand subtly.

 

\--

 

_Now! DO IT NOW!_

Scott held onto Stiles’ hand and began to kneel in front of Stiles’ with the box in hand.

 

“Scott? What are you doing?” Stiles asked in a shaky voice.

 

“Stiles, a few years ago, in this very preserve, my life changed forever and I went through a lot of shit. I had to worry about the whole town. For a while, all I could think about was how the hell was I supposed to do this by myself. But then I realized something so important. I wasn’t alone. I had you with me. You were with me before all this happened, and you’re still here with me now. Stiles, I love you so much and I’m so glad we’re together. But now I have to ask you if you want to take this next step with me. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?”

 

Stiles had one hand covering his mouth as he sobbed with a large grin on his face. “Scott, you dumbass!” he released finally.

 

Scott was taken back by that, “I’m sorry, you’re right. What am I thinking, us married?”

 

Stiles shut him up with his lips. He began laughing.

 

“First you reject me, then you’re laughing at me? Scott asked obviously baffled.

 

“You don’t understand Scott.” Stiles then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it for Scott and revealed a ring exactly like Scott’s.

 

“You were gonna propose to me?”

 

“Yeah until you ruined it!”

 

“I’m sorry Stiles.”

 

Stiles chuckled again, “I’m not, to be honest Scott, I actually had no idea what I was gonna say. I was just going to ask you to marry me plain and simple. I spent more time looking for the ring.” Scott laughed at that and let Stiles continue. “You have no idea what a headache I’ve been to Allison, Lydia and my dad trying to pick out the perfect ring for you.”

 

“Me too” Scott said with a chuckle. “So will you marry me?”

 

“Only if you marry me.”

 

“YES! You sarcastic little prick!” Scott said hugging Stiles.

 

“Good. Then, yes I’ll marry you too.” Stiles then kissed Scott very slow and passionate.

 

Scott offered his ring to Stiles. “I so can’t believe we got the same ring.” Stiles said.

 

“I engraved mine though.” Scott said proud.

 

“Me too” Stiles said.

 

“What did you make it say?” Scott asked

 

Stiles looked into his eyes, “ **You still have me**. What about mine?”

 

Scott grinned so big, Stiles wasn’t sure if the mouth could even spread that far. “ **I had you before** ” Scott says.

 

They both tackled each other into a fit of kisses and then put on their rings. They headed back to the jeep holding hands and exchanging small pecks when possible.

 

The entire pack was waiting for them back at Scott’s house much to the two boys’ surprise. “About time you two idiots figured it out.” Melissa offered them before kissing them both on the forehead. “You better take care of each other.” The sheriff had said before taking them both in one big, patented, Stilinki bear hug. The rest of the pack sent their congratulations except Derek. He just walked towards them and scuffed their hair and was on his way.

 

That night the two lay spooning. Scott was the big spoon with his left arm wrapping around Stiles’ left arm as they both intertwined their hands staring at their rings that were illuminated underneath the moonlight. “I love you Scott McCall” Stiles sad before dozing off. “Love you too Stiles.” Said Scott following his fiancé into deep sleep where they would dream of their perfect future together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this guys. Comments are ALWAYS welcome. let me know how I'm doing. Still deciding if I want to do more.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr http://lorenzi94.tumblr.com


End file.
